The Secret Trio: Friends of a Celebrity
by CrayonPencil
Summary: Now Danny Fenton/Phantom is exposed, he needs some friends to help him survive the school, so he invites Randy Cunningham and Jake Long... But their own secrets are at risk... Includes American dragon Jake Long, Danny Phantom and Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja. [HIATUS]
1. Found shuriken

**Yes, I know, I should update Gravity Babysitter, I'll do it... Later. But the story WILL be FINISHED! This story's about the secret trio, and NO, I will not post this at my "Adventures of the secret trio" I have also a community with all secret trio fanfics I could ever find, Just ask if you want to become staff. This story is separated from my other secret trio fanfics because it will be longer then 600-800 words YAY. And this story is more... serious instead of a bunch of boys that are arguing the WHOLE time about anything. I have also challenges for Danny Phantom in my profile, feel free to check it out! I** ** _think_** **I'll post some Secret Trio challenges soon :-D. Well, on with the Disclaimerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM, RANDY CUNNINHAM OR AMERICAN DRAGON JAKE LONG! SERIOUSLY I'VE** **NEVER** **SEEN SOMEBODY SAY: "CLAIMER: I DO OWN THIS SHOW!" WHY DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS** **EVERY** **CHAPTER I AM POSTING. *Is calmed down* Okay sorry, but lets go to the story ;-3**

 **IMPORTANT! READ IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY: After Phantom Planet, high school, takes place in Amity Park, Randy and Danny are 16 , Jake is 15 (Almost 16) , They ONLY know DANNY'S Secret! Not Jake's or Randy's**

* * *

 ** _The Secret Trio: Friends of a celebrity_**

Now Danny is exposed, everyone at school wants to be friends or is in love with the 'half-ghost hero'. Also the A-Listers, like: Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan, etc. But Danny's real BEST friends, were Sam and Tucker.. Recently Danny made 2 new, best friends and discovered they are not as different as they think:

 _Yay this is a flashback : (If you want I can make a prequel about the flashback)_

 _"So, this is it, the previous Camp Mugwomp, now also available for teens. Why am I even invited for this? I mean, how did they get my number at all?" Danny thought_

 _Danny had cabin 12, and had 4 boys to share the cabin with._

 _"Is anybody here, hello? I am the new roommate." Danny said_

 _In er room were 4 boys:_

 _-A tall boy with purple hair_

 _-A short chinese-american boy with green highlights in his hair_

 _-A boy with brown hair, green eyes and a... weird device at his arm (Ben 10 omniverse) (Won't be mentioned in rest of story)_

 _-A bald boy with ancient clothes and an... Arrow on his bald head. He was what? Twelve years old? (Avatar TLA) (Won't be mentioned in rest of story)_

 _"Well, I am Randy Cunningham, and you are?"_

 _"Danny. Danny Fenton"_

 _"Yo, I'm Jake long''_

 _"I'm Ben Tennysson"_

 _"And I am Aang!"_

 _End of flashback :-(_

Danny got permission to take 2 friends for a couple of days to Casper High to help him through the crowd and escape crazy _phan_ girls. And those 2 friends were, guess who?- Randy Cunningham from Norrisville and Jake Long from New York City!

"Yo, Danny, how are you even doing this?"

"What?"

"I mean, EVERYONE is staring at you, and you only saved the world." He stated, unaware he had said something stupid.

"Jake, have you heard yourself?" Randy said in a even-I-know-that voice

"What do you mea- Oh." His lips were a straight O. He realised he had said something really stupid, but dropped the subject.

"But how are we supposed to help you?"

"I don't know! Just distract them or something? What else?!" Danny said panicked to get ehm... 'Attacked' by those crazy obsessed 'Phangirls' and others. With as their leader Paulina.

A very wide grin formed on Randy's face. He took one of his ninja stars, trying not to say 'NINJA STARS' and threw it secretly at the window after them. Everybody made their way to the broken window, so that was their chance to escape to the class as fast as they can. Not surprisingly(?) they were first of all. Mr. Lancer was very surprised the crowd wasn't following Danny.

"Daniel, how did you come here that fast?" Jake and Randy grinned at the name "Daniel"

Danny quickly shot a glare to Randy and Jake and turned to the teacher and gave his response

"Danny! And Somebody broke a window..." Danny said quickly

Mr Lancer walked to the window and saw it was completely in pieces

"Lord of the flies, people! How did this happen?!"exclaimed Lancer

Everyone shook their heads, nobody knew how it happened. It was then Mr Lancer saw something at the ground blinking.

"Is this a... Shuriken? How did that come here?" Everyone looked curious to the shuriken/ninja star "And what is the symbol on it?" Lancer watched close at the red-black ninja star

"Chicken soup for the soul, people! Go to you class!" Everyone returned to their class

* * *

Chapter one! *Does victory Dance*. Did you like it?! Please Read and Review and if you liked it Favorite and/or follow. Thank you!

Love to be, CP


	2. Given introduction

**HI! I'm back with an update! I've already written Chapter 4 ;-D I'll post whenever I want and depends on how many people are actually reading this. This was supposed to be a HUGE one shot of a few thousand words, but I decided I wanted to post in Chapters :). Don't forget to read &review and if you like it to follow/favorite. Well, I hope you enjoy! But first the disclaimer:**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not even old enough to own one of the shows!**

* * *

 **In the class**

As if it was the most normal situation, everyone continued staring at Danny until Mr Lancer came in. Everybody sat down in the chairs

"Hello, people. I would like to introduce you to some 'new' classmates. They will stay for a few days, but they will just take classes like you all."

Star raised her hand in the air.

"Yes Star?"

"Why only a few days?"

"Maybe because you all are the whole time after Mr. Fenton and won't leave him alone. So he invited some friends for a couple of days to help him through the crowd"

Now Dash raised his hand in the air

"Mr Baxter?"

"I understand why the tall one with the purple hair can help, but how is that little, younger, scrawny boy there supposed to help?" Typically Dash, making enemy's at the first day at school.

"Yo! If you just keep your big mouth shut I'll maybe not-" But Jake was interuppted by Mr Lancer

"And that is enough Mister Long... Wait... I forgot you have to introduce yourselves, Go ahead! Randall first" Mr lancer said, and calling everyone by their full name or last name as always

So Randy started with his indroductions:

" RANDY! I am _Randy_ Cunningham, and I am from Norrisville"

"Don't you want to say some more, Mr Cunningham? "

"No _p_ e" He said with emphasis on the 'p'

"Ok, now Jacob"

"JAKE! I'm _Jake_ Long"

"And you are from?"

"New York"

"That's it? Don't you want to tell your heritage?"

"Chinese-American, can I now sit down please?"

"Yes" Jake sat down. Danny sat at the back of the class, at his left sat Jake and at his right was Randy sitting.

"So we begin with William Shakespeare. One of his most populair works was 'Romeo and Juliet', Who was Tybalt and how was he related to Juliet?" Of course nobody knew the answer. Again.

"Haven't you learned?" Mr Lancer said to the class.

Several people shook their heads. Paulina was gossip with one of her rich, shallow friends

"Mrs Sanchez?"

"What?"

"Who is Tybalt?"

"Oh That is a new brand of lipstick! It is $15 per piece and..."

"Mrs Sanchez, that's wrong! It's the cousin of Juliet"

"Oh"

"Shallow witch" Muttered Sam under her breath. But everyone heard it and knew who said it, except Mr Lancer

* * *

Here is again an awesome linebreak! (At lunch) (Sam, Valerie and Tucker don't know Jake's and Randy's secrets)

"MEAT!"

"VEGGIES!"

"Guys..."

"MEAT!"

"VEGGIES!"

"Guys!"

"MEAT!"

"VEG-"

"STOP IT!" Danny said "Everyone turned to Danny and his table, everyone wanted So Badly to hang out with Danny, especially the A-Listers.

"Come on can't I get One minute rest!"

Everyone turned back to their table, but still looked at their favorite hero

"Jeez they don't have any meat, only raw!" Tucker said

Jake and Randy grinned and said in common:

"I think we can fix that! Just ask some raw meat" Tucker was confused, but did what they asked

"FINALLY A CHANCE TO LET HIM EAT VEGGIES AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN IT!" Sam yelled

"So, I only know Tucker since today, and even I know he won't eat anything if there isn't any meat." Randy said

"You've got a point."

Tucker came back to the table with a piece of raw meat. Jake took it, stopped by the lunchlady for a plate, and ran away with it, Randy was with him.

"Hey! Give that back!" Tucker yelled

"We will be back in 2 minutes." Randy yelled back at Tucker

Following Jake and Randy

"Here! behind the school!"

The 2 boys walked to the said place. Jake turned his hand into a claw and 'grilled' the meat with his fire breathing. After that Randy threw the now grilled meat in the air and sliced it in 6 pieces with his ninja sword

Back at the table

Valerie also had joined Sam and Tucker

"Here's your 'grilled' meat" Randy said and winked at Jake

Sam, Valerie and Tucker were speacheless, How did they do that, and most important in Valeries case: Were they ghosts?

"Eh... Thank You?" Tucker half-asked, looking puzzled

"You're welcome!" Randy and Jake said proudly

"Danny"

"Yes, Val"

"Can we talk to you..." She glared at Randy and Jake "... In private?" Of course Valerie had to be suspicious **(A/N I don't like Valerie, If you haven't noticed yet)**

"Okay"

Jake and Randy walked away for a while.

"What were you thinking? Bringing some GHOST friends to school? No wonder I didn't know them" Valerie stated, not giving Danny the space to talk

"But-"

"Danny, Do you know how dangerous it is? Maybe they are evil!" Valerie added, even tough the ghosts saved Earth from the Disasteriod

"But-"

"And saw you in the class that that Jake boy almost lost his temper against Dash? He could have killed him!"Valerie said, unaware it was true, he was a dragon.

"Yes, but-"

"See? You even admitted he could do that!" Valerie said

"But-"

"Danny, give me NOW that Fenton thermos" Valerie said

"But-"

Valerie took the Fenton Thermos from Danny's back pack and ran off to the "Ghosts".

"They aren't ghosts, are they?" Sam and Tucker asked in common

"Nope"

Also Tucker, Sam and Danny followed Valerie.

* * *

Oohh Disaster is waiting for Valerie. I don't like her If you haven't noticed yet. If you also don't like her, you have to read the next chapter *Grins evilly*. And THIS CHAPTER IS MORE THEN 1000 WORDS!. Suggestions and Ideas are welcome. I Hope to see you soon, Don't forget to read and review and if you liked it to Follow and Favorite. Until the next time! ~CrayonPencil~


	3. Fast conclusions

**I'm here again with a new chapter... And I did a bad thing... I made a cliffie... *Hides under her bed***

 **This is already the 3rd Chapter! I'm already writing more chapters, how fast I update depends on how many people are actually reading this. Please don't forget to Review and if you like it to Follow or Favorite. Does someone wants to make a cover for me?**

 **Disclaimer: No I don't own DP nor ADJL nor RC9GN**

* * *

Back at the table

It was clear Valerie only trusted Dani and Danny, because they are only Half. Well, except Vlad who was somewhere in space. I mean all ghosts were helping to save the world. And they were still evil? How ironic, isn't it?

"Everyone!" Everyone looked at 'Val' "These boys are not what you think they are, they are ghosts in human disguise!" She pointed at Jake and Randy, who looked stunned for a second...

And as the boys are you can guess what they did after that speech, how wrong she was...

The boys were stuck in a completely laughter and even tears came of their eyes

"She..." Randy

"...Thinks..." Jake

"...that we're ghosts" They both finished, laughing

"Silence, ghost scums!"

"Hey! I'm here too, you know!" Danny yelled

Valerie ignored Danny and aimed the fenton thermos at them.

But Jake and Randy didn't stop laughing

"You asked for it, one last chance!"

Now it was too much, the boys rolled over the floor of laughter with tears in their eyes. The crowd began to laugh to.

"You asked for it; she aimed the Fenton Thermos at the 2 laughing boys, clicked on the button... But it didn't work.

"Val" Danny said "They aren't ghosts!" "... And don't aim on me...please...? "

"But-... and-... ehm..."

"You had to let me talk; they are just 2 ehm... a-average boys from Norrisville and New York City." He choked at the word average, Danny was still a bad liar, like the rest of the secret trio

Valerie ran off in embarassing. No one felt sorry for her... Except Danny ( And Star but I don't care)

* * *

It is again that awesome line break! (One day later at English)

Everyone sat in the class, watching their favorite hero -again. Danny was talking with Valerie about what happened yesterday, Randy was asleep in the Ninja Nomicon disguised as an english book (A/n no not math) and Jake was talking with Sam and Tucker.

"People, the lesson has already began..."

They continued talking, and did not hear the teacher talking

"Moby Dick! Sit down people!" Surprisingly everyone sat down and Randy woke up.

"Today we are not going to do anything about English!" he said a little disappointed. . .

People were cheering, and of course, also the Secret trio.

"We are going to do research on the shuriken we found yesterday." He showed a picture of the ninja star "I want you to find out what symbol that is, the one that can figure out will get a money price of $100" Everyone was still cheering, except Randy, he was stressing. Also Danny and Jake were stressing.

Of course the rich A-Listers weren't interested, because they are already... well... rich

"Or" This word caught their attention "You'll get 3 days off of school" Good news for the A - Listers!

Now everybody was cheering, except the Secret trio, this was very risky for Randy's secret. Why? Maybe they would figure out soon the shuriken/ninja star is from the Norrisville ninja, and it appeared on the first day Randy arrived. They would eventually figure out every 4 years a new ninja is chosen, and that Randy is the right age, he's tall enough and has the same voice and from the same town! THE SAME TOWN! How suspicious is that?!

"I think I know what that symbol is..." Everyone looked to the speaker: Star

Everyone was looking at star in curiousity (?) (I think I need a Beta, any suggestions?): How did she know? What is the symbol? What will she choose? What is her favourite milkshake? And again, WHAT IS IT?!

"And, Star, what do you think it is?" Mister Lancer asker

And she was going to say it. Randy was stressed, It was like that moment was . But did she knew?

"I think it is the symbol of the Norrisville Ninja." And she knew it. . . . .

And yes, she was right. Now the people will be suspicious of Randy, He was the one from Norrisville, Randy, prepare for questions:

Everyone looked curious at Randy

"What?"

"Randall, How did you not know that?" Mr Lancer asked

* * *

Cliffie! Now its getting interesting! Hope to see you next Chapter. Please vote on my poll. There are DP challenges in my profile and Forum. I made a community with all Secret trio fanfics. Hope to see you soon ~CrayonPencil~ (Ps I've already written chapter 6 :-D)


	4. Suspicous teacher

**I'm back with more 'fun'. And a chapter. I did a bad thing... I made a cliffie in c3... *Hides under her bed***

 **And again a very mean cliffie now. I'm posting WAAAAAAAAAY too much. But that is because I'm already writing chapter 8, The morepeople are reading this, the faster I'm going to update**

 **Really the last chapter was postes 23 hours ago. And again: I'm posting WAAAAAAAAAAY too much!**

 **Please read + review**

 **Ooohh. Believe me this cliffie is really mean *Grins evilly***

 **Disclaimer: I'm between 12 and 16! (I'm not going to tell you my age) Do you think I'm old enough! And besides that, I am a girl!. ;-)**

* * *

 _"Randall, How did you not know that?" Mr Lancer asked_

" _It is_ Randy you shoob _!_ I know the Norrisville Ninja,not personally but everyone knows him... or her. He ... or she.. or it..no not it... is on my school and I... erm...did not... how do you say that... recognise the symbol on that... you know... ninja star shuriken thing?" He half asked with a fake smile. Jake was very nervous and Danny was thinking that Randy was a horrible liar. They both facepalmed

"Mr Cunningham, you're a horrible liar and what is a shoob?" The bald teacher asked Randa- I mean Randy

"I am not! and I rather tell not" He replied

"Why didn't you tell us about the Norrisville Ninja?" He asked the member of the secret trio once again.

"Because I didn't recognise the colors? O, wait, I said symbol. Yes I said that I did not recognise the... symbol!" He said with a fake, innocent smile. Jake and Danny facepalmed once again

But the WHOLE WORLD became less clueless because of the whole ''Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom'' incident, so even this class was able to recognise bad liars, especially bad ones. In the mean time Mr Lancer had looked up 'Norrisville Ninja' on the internet. He found a website called: www dot the official fansite of the Norrisville ninja dot com (The site doesn't allow to write it down as a site, I'll get only '.com' after saving)

"This site says the ninja is 800 years old" Randy sighed in relief, because he was obviously not 800 years old

"But..." Gone was his relief, Jake and Danny looked worried at Randy and mouthed 'We'll find a solution' to him.

"... There are rumors he/she will be every 4 years replaced by a freshman. So the current ninja has to be in the.. 10th grade, like this class

"Randall-"

"RANDY!" he corrected once again

"Mr Cunningham, do you know how that shuriken came here?" The teacher interrogated him like he was a criminal, only without the bright lamp.

"No." Was his reply.

"And you don't know the secret identity of the ninja?" ' _What the juice is that kind of a question?'_

"No, of course not! Why would I -A loser- at my school, know who the ninja is? I mean, isn't that A-list stuff, like you call it?"

"Randall-" _'what is difficult of the fact I want people to call me RANDY!'_

"What the juice? How many times do I have to say it is RANDY!" Now Danny and Jake almost knocked themselves out of facepalming.

Everyone just blinked at his weird slang, and Mister Lancer continued

"Mr Cunningham, Do you know who the ninja is?"

"How many times do I have to say, NO!"

"Okay, Are you the ninja?" Mr Lancer. Woah that guy is way to boring to know, right?"

"What? No! Of course not! What is that for crazy talk? I mean, I'm just a loser."

"Randall-"

"Randy! RANDY! R-A-N-D-Y, How difficult is that?" Randy was now very annoyed by the teacher

"Detention."

"What?! That is just wonk! What did I do?"

"You're lying."

"That is not true!"

"I can tell that easily, Randall"

"Also with Danny _P_ _hantom?"_ He smirked

"Go to the principal!"

"Shoob.." He muttered under his breath

At the principal's office

"Hello!"

"Hello, mr ...?"

"Randy Cunningham"

"Hello Randy, do I know you?" Principal Ishiyama said

"No, I'm one of Danny 2 friends."

"Then, why are you here?"

"One) detention, 2) He thinks I am lying

"What?! How is it possible to get detention when you're only 2 days on this school?" She asked

"This English teacher-"

"-Mister Lancer"

"-Mister Lancer thinks I am some ninja that threw that shuriken and thinks I am lying and now I have detention."

"Randy, go back to class, and I'll talk to Mr Lancer later"

"Thank you ma'am!"

The bell rang, class was over so he went to Lunch.

* * *

At lunch (ONLY Secret trio)

"Randy, you really have to be careful, you're a terrible liar" Danny said

"Yes I know, it's just wonk he has suspicions, isn't he busy with things like books or something? He seems so BORING!"

"He is! Believe me"

"Yo, Randy, please don't expose yourself, it will be risky for me too."

"Yes I know!"

At that moment Dash walked to them, with Kwan, Star and Paulina.

"Hey, Fentur- Danny, why don't ditch those losers and join us?"

"You really think I'm going to join YOU? After you called my friends losers?"

"Yes?" Was his dumb response

"Just leave us alone, you wasted your second chance a long time ago. And with that I mean 2 days after the Disasteroid."

"Okay Fenturd, or do I have to say Phanturd? I'll take my revenge!"

"So you think you can beat a halfa? Okay."

"Who said I'm going to beat you, Green Eyed Hero Complex?"

With that Danny's eyes widened, he had also an obsession: to Protect. And this was just low -even for Dash-, using his obsession against him?

Dash picked up Jake and ran to the hallways

"Yo, Danny! Stay there I can handle him!" He yelled to Danny to calm him down.

"So you think you can you can handle me?" Dash asked

"No" Dash grinned along with Kwan "I know it"

Dash was ready to punch, but... someone stopped him

"Phanturd! Stop it!"

"Ehm... 'Phanturd' is here!" Danny yelled while walking through the crowd (Not ghostpowers) and pushed some people away.

"But-"

Then he looked at his fist, it was stopped by... that scrawny kid?

Jake laughed with his mouth wide open; revealing his fangs (not really big, but still)

"Woah! This kid got fangs!"

* * *

Cliffie...again... please don't hurt me! Please r&r and vote my poll. I hope to see you the next chapter! Please R&R! ~CrayonPencil~ (PS Again over 1000 words! ! ! )


	5. Showed fangs

**And here am I again with a new 'fresh chapter'. I hope you like it. Sorry but Gravity Babysitter is on hiatus... With the biggest cliffhanger ever...**

 **And yeah, it's vacation over here, and I'm freakin' BORED! That is why I am updating again. Yes I know I am updating WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to much. Please review and Read... I mean read and review. Because it would be weird if you're going to review before you read the story... Ow COME ON! You know what I mean. Plz vote Poll. Any suggestions? Feel free. This is probably the worst chapter ever. And short. . . . .**

* * *

Jake laughed with his mouth wide open; revealing his fangs (not really big, but still)

"Woah! This kid got fangs!"

"What?!" The crowd said and Jake covered his mouth fast. Now not only Randy had problems... He too...

"Yo, where are you talking about?" He asked, but he already knew the answer to that stupid question

"Dude, You've got fangs!" Said Dash shocked **(I have no freakin' idea if it is 'said he' or 'he said')**

"No, I don't." He tried to cover himself

"Show your mouth!"

"No" Of course Jake refused to show his mouth, also because of his dragon breath.

"Why not?" asked Dash **(Please say if it's 'Dash asked' or 'Asked Dash')**

"You were going to beat me, how do I know you're not going to push a cricket in my mouth?" _Smooth, Jake, Smooth_

"You don't" He said

"Exactly! Well if you excuse me, I'm going to my friends."

And with that Jake walked off.

* * *

At the Fenton Household ( Fenton Works )

"Hi Sweetie, how are you? And who are this? Mrs Fenton/Maddie asked

"I'm fine, this are my friends who are helping me at school against those Phangirls" Danny responded his ghost-hunting mother

"Come in!" she said

Jake and Randy stepped inside, but...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Stop It" Danny said

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"What is that?" Randy asked

NO HUMAN, NO HUMAN, NO HUMAN, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

A very big hand grabbed Jake and held him in the air

"Put me down! Put me down!"

The machine threw Jake 50 metres further. After 12 seconds of running Jake was back

"I think I'll stay away from that very Dangerous Macine... I'm going back to my hotelroom."

"Again a malfunctioning machine?" Jazz asked Danny

"No, not this time..."

"...?"

"It's not my secret to tell."

* * *

(Yay it is a - guess what? - Super Awesome LINEBREAK! (Gym class, next day)

Today it was time for gym class, and because danny is very good at it, the game is danny against the whole class. But this time there was a discussion.

"DODGEBAL!"

"But Mrs Tetzlaff, he ALWAYS wins, it's not fair! He's trained and all! We want to win at least one time!" Dash said

"Yeah" The class -exept the secret trio- began to say

"Okay, Mr Fenton won't be in the game this time" Everyone was happy, except 'Mr Fenton'

"WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Daniel, only one time, okay?"

"Fine..." Danny was disappointed

" And if you want to win: The whole class against Jacob and Randall."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS IT IS RANDY/JAKE!"

"Okay, Long and Cunningham, take your places in the field."

"Why is everybody refusing to call me Jake/Randy?!" And everybody refuses to call them by their 'normal' names.

"Everybody go to your places, 3... 2... 1... DODGEBAL!" **(A/N is the gym teacher ooc? I'v only seen like 9 episodes of DP)**

Everyone was throwing at Randy and Jake, but they dodged them all, also because the most were distracted. . . . .

"Fenton! Don't make ice sculptures at gym!" Why? Because he can! And because I'm freakin' bored...

"But this is so BORING!"

"Just, stop it!"

"Hey, Phanturd, what is that supposed to be?" Dash pointed at his ice sculpture shaped like Dash and his teddybears."

"Nothing..." Danny responded and kicked the sculpture in pieces and was cleaning them up

"Continue the dodgeball Game!"

Everyone was aiming at first at Jake, because he WOULD be the easiest, but he easily dodged them all. He caught the one Kwan threw and Kwan was out. Then Randy caught the one of Paulina and threw Mickey and Lester off in one row. They were out. The next ones to get out were in order: Star, Tucker, Sam and some other people of the class. Soon only Dash remained. Everyone looked with shocked eyes at the 2 members of the secret trio and were still following the 'Match'. After 1 minute of playing Jake and Randy won!

"Hooray!" Danny said "Great job of the secret tr-" He stopped his sentence, and fast.

"The secret what?" Mrs Tetzlaff asked

"Great job of the secret tr... tr... triangle! Yeah! The secret triangle at... the back of the music class... in that little box!" Danny was still a horrible liar. Jake and Randy facepalmed.

"Fenton?" asked Mrs Tetzlaff

"Just... go with that..." he responded. Hoping they weren't suspicious at all...

* * *

 **WORST chapter Ever! I've writter chapter 8 almost, C 6 will be up as soon as I can, ONLY if people are actually reading this. I write for fun, but it would encourage me if you left a review. That would make me SO happy!** MintBushCat **,** s0103342 **and** Amdrag101 **; Thank you for supporting me withr reviews! I do accept critism, but don't yell like an idiot without brain: This is stupid! I'm just a 14 year old girl from Europe and I'm still learning, since English isn't my native tongue. If you say: 'This is stupid' At least tell me why. Too much grammar mistakes? Bad vocabulary? Bad jokes/humor? Tell me because that will improve my writing skills! And my grade for English... So... Hope you liked this chapter and I hope to see you soon! ~CrayonPencil~ (PS: I'm ice skating tomorrow with my class, and I can't... Wish me good luck! And with that I mean: I hope I won't break a leg... :-D)**


	6. Misplaced species

**Hi! I'm back with C 7, Prepare you for my most crazy chapter from now! And my new poll is open REVIEW PEOPLE! Someone knows a good BETA?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the shows, if you didn't knew that yet, but I'm sure you knew that so that is** **redundant**

 **I am really busy, haven't finished C7 yet and this is C6... Sorry I update that slow!**

* * *

In the hallways

"What the heck? Why are they throwing balls of alumilium foil at me?"

"Dude" Tucker said "They probably think you're a werewolf."

And again, Jake burst into a unstoppable laughter

"W-werewolf? Seriously? First a ghost and now a were wolf? What is WRONG with y'all?"

"S-so you're not a werewolf?" a girl asked

"No, I'm not, Do I look like one?"

"No?"

"Exactly!"

"Everyone, PLAN B!"

"Euhm, what?"

A bucket of 'holy water' fell on Jake's head. He was all wet.

"Not cool..." And Jake walked to the bathroom, he had reserve clothes, well, Danny had.

"Not a Vampire?" That same girl asked

"Not a Vampire." An other girl said

After 2 minutes Jake came in, in a white shirt with a red circle, and blue jeans, exactly the same as Danny's clothes, Exactly the same. And if I mea exactly the same, I mean exactly the same. Keyword being EXACTLY. And Danny was a lot taller then Jake, so of course they made photos as blackmail of the boy in the to big clothes. Again. And he was already very annoyed

"Hey, Jake Short!" Dash yelled (I'm so mean to Jake *Grins Evilly*

"Aww man!"

* * *

Biology class AND A SUPER COOL AWESOME ULTRA GREAT GOOD MASTER LINEBREAK!

"Today we are going to be measuring your pulse and temperaturea and we'll have a blood test, I've already made duo's"

Danny - Paulina

Kwan - Randy

Sam - Tucker

Mickey - Jake

And some other unimportant people

"Oh. My. Gosh! I'm working with the GHOST BOY!" Paulina screamed

" _Ghost boy here_ has a name: Danny"

"Okay Inviso-Bill!"

"What is it with the names this week, it is DANNY !"

"Now you know how it feels!" Randy and Jake replied both angrily at the same time

"I already knew it! I've had MANY nicknames!" Danny said (See chapter 3 from _'Adventures Of The Secret'_ Trio)

"What am I going to do? I'm not human at all! It's only a natural disguise!" Jake said to Danny and Randy before he got dragged away by Mickey, who wanted to make some new friends. 'Help' he mouthed

"So we will begin with the pulse, I wish you all good luck!" The teacher said

"So you're Jacob, right?" Mickey asked

"Yes, I am JAKE"

"I'm Mickey"

"Okay"

"Let's begin, shall we?" Mickey asked

"Okay"

"Who first?"

"You!" Jake responded to fast, causing Mickey to frown "If you want..."

"Okay"

Jake took the device and placed it at Mikeys wrist.

"Your pulse is 70, that is good"

 _Going to Paulina and Danie- ehm.. Danny_

"Oh, Paulina Fenton, I finally wrapped my mind around it!"

"Paulina, no, just, don't"

"But Ghostboy-"

"Danny!"

"Inviso-Bill"

"DANNY!"

"Phantom"

Danny threw his hands in the air, defeated.

"I give up!"

"Can I measure your pulse first?"

"Sure"

 _Kwan and Randy_

"Who first?"

"I don't care" Randy said

"I don't care either."

"You first?"

"If you want."

"Are you agreeing with everything I say?"

"If you want"

"This is going to be a LONG day" Randy said

"What?" Jake yelled from the other side of the classroom, because his last name was Long, if you didn't know.

"No nothing"

 _Sam and Tucker_

"Who first?"

"Why do I have to work with you, Sam?"

"What?!"

"I could be in a duo with star" He winked at star

"This is going to be a LONG day"

"WHAT?!" Jake yelled again by hearing his last name

"No nothing"

 _Mickey and Jake_

"Okay Jaco-"

"Don't you dare to say Jacob"

"-Jake" he corrected hisself "Your pulse is... also a normal 72"

Jake was reliefed, hoping it would be good at any other test"

 _Danny and Paulina_

 _"_ Oh, Ghost boy-"

"Danny"

"-Phantom, your pulse is Way to low: 36! We have to take you to the hospital and I'll bring you!"

"Ghosts don't have a pulse, and I am half-ghosts, so..."

"You have to go to a hospital for ghosts! I'll bring you."

Danny just facepalmed, how dumb could a human be?

 _Sam and Tucker_

 _"_ Sam, your pulse is 69, _waaaaayy_ to low, because of all those veggies!"

"What?!"

Sam measured Tuckers pulse

" _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy_ to high! 71! Because you eat waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy to much meat!"

"MEAT!''

"VEGGIES"

"MEAT!''

"VEGGIES"

"MEAT!''

"VEGGIES"

"MEAT!''

"VEGGIES"

"Stop!" Someone yelled

 _Randy and Kwan_

"Your pulse is 72, Randy"

"Is that good?"

"If you want"

"Oh come on! Can you say maybe something yourself?"

"If... Dash wants..."

"Shut up here your wrist!"

Randy took the device and looked at the results"

"73, thats good"

"Okay"

"Okay class tomorrow next lesson, we'll look at temperatures!"

"Aww man!"

* * *

In the Hallways

They were again in the hallways, and people were trying to figure out the mystery that is Jake Long.

"I know what he is!" That same girl from earlier shouted

"I know to!" Jake answered in a girly voice

"What?!" The girl asked curious

"Human! Boy! and most important:" Switching his voice to monotone "Human."

"The school will know who you are, and what you are, you cannot hide, not from the dark side" ( A/N No, I do not like Star Wars )

"Ehm... What?" Jake looked at her with a 'freaked out' expression

"You heard me" And with that she walked away,

Jake turned around to see several puzzled faces

"What the heck was that all about?" Jake asked Danny and Randy

"I have no clue" Danny said "I don't even know who she is!"

* * *

And DONE! Pfew... This was hard to write! I'll try to update fast, but I cannot promise.


	7. Painful events

**Yes I am back again and I don't want to write a very big epilogue so I'm going to leave it by the disclaimer.**

 **Warning: Dash punched Danny in his face.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm a girl, enough? Because Butch Hartman is obviously NOT a girl. And I'm a teenager, enough proof?**

* * *

Gym class

"I'll expose you myself one day." The girl said, she was also in the secret trio's gym class.

"Yo! Leave me alone! You give me the creeps!" Jake said

"For now, but prepare for the next meating!" And she "Vanished " into the crowd. And with crowd I mean she stood with her classmates.

"Okay, today you have to jump over those high boxes." Mrs Tetzlaff said "And Danny, no ghost powers!"

"Crud..."

"Yes Daniel, just on normal human powers. And Begin!" She said

Dash was the first to jump, he did it ... almost. His shoe lace touched the box. So he had to do it again.

"Baxter, Again!" She shouted

"Come on! It was only my shoe lace!" He protested

"Don't care! Do it again, after everyone jumped once" She said him

"Okay..."

"Long! Next!" The teacher said

Jake ran from a distance of 5 metres and ran. He ran. And Ran. And Ran. Ran right against the box. He was WAAAAAY to small to come ever over that huge box."

"Can I go to the Nurse's office?" Jake asked

"Good" she replied him

After Jake went to the Nurse's office with his bruises, It was Randy's turn.

"Cunningham!"

Randy ran as fast as he could towards the box, so fast he was too late, slipped on the floor, and was too late to jump over the box and his stomach came agains a sharp side of the box."

"N-N-Nurses O- Off- fice?" He asked while he was yelping in pain.

"Go, but if you're okay come back."

"G-good" He aswered his PE teacher and went to the nurses office. But it took him a while to get to the Nurse's Office because he was walking curved of pain.

"Next! Daniel Fenton! Don't use your ghost powers because your classmates are being weak!"

"Okay... Unfair..."

Danny ran as fast as he could, but got distracted

"GHOST! ! ! ! !"

"WHERE?!" Danny was still running; not a good idea. He tripped on his shoe lace, and he turned partically intangible... and was stuck... in the door...

"Danny Phanturd is stuck in the door!" Dash yelled

"You said that! Want a ghost? Here he is!"

He turned into his now fully famous -and for some people still infamous- alter ego and took a teddybear from Dash' bag. And he destroyed it

"No! Not Mr Pickles!" Everyone stared at Dash "I mean..., why did my... little sister put that... childish thing in my backpack?"

"Dude, you don't have a sister." Kwan said

Dash punched Danny in the face. Now Danny's eye was blue. ( Worst fighting scene ever lol)

"Can I go to the nurse's office to fix this?"

"Okay Fenton." The PE teacher said

In the Nurse's Office

Jake and Randy sat in the Nurse's Office, waiting for the nurse

"Yo, Randy, what happened to you?" Jake asked

"S-S-Slipped over t-t-t-the floor, y-y-you?" Randy responded

"Crashed against the box, what happened to you?"

"Y-y-you already a-a-a-asked that!"

"That's not true... Why am I here again?"

"You said you c-c-c-c-crashed against the box."

"I never asked you a thing!"

"Ehm... w-whut?"

"Yo, Randy, what happened to you?''

"D-d-d-d-d-do you have a c-c-c-c-concussion or something?"

"No, why"

"You keep f-f-f-f-forgetting everything!"

"Keep forgetting what?"

"M-m-m-maybe EVERYTHING!"

"What's wrong with everything! Yo, Randy what happened to you?"

"I-I-I give up! T-t-t-this is very a-a-a-a-a-a-annoying"

"What is annoying?"

"S-s-s-s-shut up!"

At that moment the Nurse entered the room with Danny besides her.

"And hello boys! Did something happen to you?"

"I was going to ask that too!" Jake said

"S-s-s-s-ss-shut up y-y-you s-s-shoob!"

"Guys, what happened to you?" Danny asked

"I don't know!" Jake said

"I-i-i-i-i-i'm almost s-s-ss-s-s-sure he ha a c-c-c-c-cc-c-c-concussion!" Randy said "A-a-and I got hit in m-m-m-my stomach." Randy responded for himself and his friend.

"And I" Danny said "Destroyed one of Dash' teddy bears... Named Mr Pickles..." He grinned as Randy and Jake burst out into a big laughter.

"Believe me, Danny, you're not the only one who got here for the same reason. Kwan was here also a few months ago for the same reason." The red haired nurse said.

Randy broke out in laughter, while Jake was looking around in confusion.

Danny felt dizzy and fainted. But why? What is happening

"DANNY!" Randy yelled

"Why am I here? What happened to that black-haired boy?" Jake asked with a puzzled look. "And who are you?!" He asked

"Sh&t" Randy cursed.

* * *

Now Jake has a concussion. Not really good, right? Does he know about his Dragon Powers? Will he remember them? What happened to danny?

Preview next chapter:

 _"Yo, who are you?" ..._

 _... "DANNY WAKE UP!" ..._

 _... "...I can't go ghost!" ..._

 _..."I remember..."_

 _..."I can still go to school, but I can't go ghost. That means someone has to replace me... Or should I say, someones..."..._

 _..."WHAT?!"_

 _O~_ kay that preview gave much away. I think to much, but yeah. PLease Read and Review, and if you liked it Fav&Follow. Things are going down. I'm planning REALLY MUCH chapters for this story PLZ vote my upcoming poll, and I see you later I hope.

Loving Art, CrayonPencil


	8. Malfunctioning powers

**Chapter 9 *Does victory dance* is up!**

 **Disclaimer: No I do Not own any of the shows. Otherwise I would've been on the news by now... At least twice!**

 **Preview Previous Chapter:**

... "DANNY WAKE UP!" ...

"Yo, who are you?" ...

... "...I can't go ghost!" ...

..."I remember..."

..."I can still go to school, but I can't go ghost. That means someone has to replace me... Or should I say, someones..."...

..."WHAT?!"

Word = from preview

 ** _Me:_ I'm happy!**

 **Someone else: Why?**

 **Me: You know** **I'm into the writing/art/music now, right?**

 **Someone else: Yeah, you make music on 'virtual piano' (Also DP and Gravity Falls theme ;-p)**

 **Me: I bought some spectrum noirs ( markers/blenders ) on the internet!**

 **Someone else: *Rolls eyes***

 **Me: What?**

 **Someone else: I don't care**

 **(This happened a lot to me lately, sorry i LOVE art... *is crying*)**

* * *

"DANNY WAKE UP!" Randy yelled. "You shoob you can't just faint like that!"

"Who's that, and WHO are YOU?!" Jake asked 'nicely'.

"Yes, that is definitely a concussion." The red haired nurse said to Randy. "And our Saviour just fainted." She said calmly and noted everything. She was very organized and wore round glasses. Not that she was ugly, though...

"N-n-nn-no Really? And I-I-I am didn't fai~I mean... Yeah h-h-h-he fainted." Randy corrected himself nervously. He was used to be called 'our Saviour' or 'our Hero'. So he thought she was talking about him. This wasn't unnoticed by the nurse, though.

"Why would _you_ be a saviour?'' She asked curiously. Because well, Randy was acting very suspicious.

"Did I-i-i say I? I-I-I-I meant... Why? Why can't I be a s-s-saviour?" He half-asked. Just like I already mentioned, he was a very bad liar, like the rest of the Secret Trio.

"Hmmm..."

"I-I-It's true!" He said a little too quick. Not suspicious at all...

"Okay, but we have to call the Fentons, maybe they can handle this?" She asked and raised her shoulders.

"He's still half human! If you couldn't handle Jake I could understa- I mean just ignore that..." He said. He'd almost blown Jake's secret.

"Okay?.?.? But I think I'l have to call the Fentons, K?"

"Ye-"

"Wait, do you feel well again?" She asked. How could he heal so fast?

"Oh... Well...yeah!" _From the shock that we were almost exposed..._

"Okay, just be careful and if the pain comes back, go to the doctor, understood?" She said very strict. Randy didn't knew what he had to say. Was she strict and organised, or was she disorganised. Jake couldn't say it either. He didn't even know that purple haired guy!

"And Jake..." Jake turned around "...Go with Randy and find a doctor, okay?" The nurse said. Jak didn't knew what to think. "I'll take care of Danny"

"But-"

"No buts, Randy. I'll take care of Danny." And with that Randy and Jake walked to the gym, but definitely WEREN'T going to do something, just watch.

"Yo, who are you?" Jake asked. He lost too much of his memory to remember them. He didn't even knew who Danny and Randy were. But did he knew he was a dragon? If he didn't, they had a big problem. Like their problem wasn't that big!

"You exposed me almost you stupid! How do you know it anyways?!" Jake was pissed by this 'unknown' boy who just had amost exposed him. His hair was FREAKIN' PURPLE! PURPLE! By the way his own hair was green so he wasn't wondering about Randy that much.

"I'm happy you still know your secret." He responded, earning a puzzled look from Jake.

"I swear that if you tell someo- Hey who's that raven-haired boy that is walking behind us?" Jake interrupted himself to ask Randy a serious question.

"What do you mea- Danny! Are you okay?" Randy ran to his friend to help him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR MY CUBIC BOXES OF DOOM!"

"Oh come on Boxy!" Danny said more annoyed then afraid, Actually not even afraid. Just very annoyed. "I'm Going Ghost!" he yelled his battle cry, but.

He didn't transform...

"I said, I'm Going Ghost!" He yelled his battle cry once more...

"I can't go ghost!" Danny said panicked. He tried to take his thermos, but...

Jake got hit because he wasn't paying attention.

"Ouch! Oh Come On!" He shook his head... "Wait... I remember..." Jake said. Because of the Box Ghost he got his memory back. He shook his head and found the Fenton Thermos on the ground.

"Yo, Danny! Catch the thermos!" Jake yelled. (A/n so that you know they are still in the hallways)

"Y-you remember?!" Danny in his human form and normal (not ninja) Randy asked their good friend.

"Because of the Box ghost here! Come on! Just catch him you stupid!" Jake yelled annoyed to his friends. He threw the Fenton Thermos to his friend.

"Gotcha!" And Danny sucked the annoying Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

What was wrong with Danny?! Why can't he go ghost?!

Danny stuffed the thermos in his backback and faced his friends, not Sam and Tucker but Jake and Randy.

"What happened?" Randy asked his friend. I'm talking about Danny, not Jake at the moment, so you know...

"I don't know! I'm fine, only I don't know WHY I Can't GO GHOST!?" Everyone ran to the halls from their classes, to Danny.

"What?! And now?! WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO WITHOUT DANNY PHANTOM?!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"THIS IS BAD! this is SO BAD!"

"Stop it!" Danny yelled and the whole crowd went silent. Only to listen to their favorite Superhero, thinking there was only one...

"Maybe I'm not able to fight, but I'll find someone to replace me... Maybe you know about some other superheroes?"

 **(A/N this WONT be a story with more crossovers then ADJL, DP AND RC9GN!)**

"SUPERMAN!" Dash said

"NONONO! SPIDERMAN!" Kwan exclaimed

"These don't even exist!" Star yelled back

"The Ghostboy!"

Danny glared at Paulina who apologised fast and exclaimed an other name...

"Kim Possible!"

"I know her, but she isn't the one I mean." Danny said

"YOU know KIM POSSIBLE?!"

"Mikey, I saved the Earth..."

"Yeah..."

"The Norrisville ninja?" Star asked nervously

Danny, Jake and especially Randy winced, but Jake and Randy knew Danny didn't mean Randy... Right?!

"You can call that gymnasiast in payamas a superhero, yes." Danny answered. Randy glared angrily at Danny.

"Ben 10!"

"Something Magical!" A nerd said

Again Danny, Randy and especially Jake winced. This was kinda bad...

"You'll see!'' Danny said to his entire school. "Just go BACK to your CLASSES!" Everyone obeyed Danny and walked to their classrooms. Danny walked to Jake and Randy.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny tried, but it didn't work.

"I can still go to school, but I can't go ghost. That means someone has to replace me... Or should I say, someones..."

"And which shoobs would you think that would even agree to that?!" Randy asked, unaware he had said something stupid. Jake knew what he meant...

"You don't mean..." But Jake did know the answer, also Randy did at this point...

"I need someone I can trust. Someone who I know well. I need 2 persons.."

"So you want us to-" But Randy got interrupted by Danny

"Yes, you 2 have to replace me." Danny responded.

"And what do we have to do exactly?"

"I want you to take over my job for a while. You have to protect the whole city from the undead. I know that will be hard. Especially for you, Jake. Because you have to stay hidden... Or this place is going down by ghosts..."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Kinda a cliffhanger, I know, but I'll make it good to give a preview. Do you want me to make every chapter a preview. Yes or no? Please tell me in review. Most votes count. Please R &R and tell me what you think about it. Don't care if it's as guest or not.**

Preview:

 _"No, I'm NOT going to Expose the Freaking magical WORLD!"..._

 _..."You HAVE to do it!"..._

 _..."It will be very risky... Not only for Jake, but I'm already at Alert by some people..."..._

 _..."I agree..."..._

 _"One time I almost EXPOSED myself, and someone caught that on tape"_

 _..."I will NEVER agree!"..._

 _..."So you have wished it, so SHALL IT BE!"..._

 _..."I need your help..."..._

 _..."NO!"..._

 _..."What do you choose? Your secret" He points at the City "or their lives?"_

 **That was the preview. Kinda confusing eh? I'll tell you 2 more things: FLASHBACKTIME! And I'm throwing Desiree in the mix!**

 **Please R &R, Wan't me to do every chapter a preview? Do I tell too much? Vote (Not poll just in review).**

 **Love your Life and be yourself, ~CrayonPencil~**

 **OMG! 1,559 WORDS!**


	9. Rejected requests

**I am back again, I don't have anything to add, enjoy! (PS: this chapter might be with much emotions [anger and sadness] because I am in a very bad mood at the moment. I'm gonna leave it by that.**

 _"No, I'm NOT going to Expose the Freaking magical WORLD!"..._

 _..."You HAVE to do it!"..._

 _..."It will be very risky... Not only for Jake, but I'm already at Alert by some people..."..._

 _..."I agree..."..._

 _..."One time I almost EXPOSED myself, and someone caught that on tape"_

 _..."I will NEVER agree!"..._

 _..."So you have wished it, so SHALL IT BE!"..._

 _..."I need your help..."..._

 _..."NO!"..._

 _..."What do you choose? Your secret" He points at the City "or their lives?"_

 **Disclaimer: What do you think?!**

 **(Kind of a filler chapter, because I also could have said simply 'yes', but I made a whole chapter)**

* * *

(This is still day 3, they are outside school now, school is out, I write this just to clear things up)

"WHAT?!"

"I know it is hard to accept, but-" Danny got interrupted by a certain asian 'boy' with a red jacket.

"NO! I am NOT going to EXPOSE the whole Freakin' magical WORLD!" He yelled angry to the famous ghost boy in front if him. It wasn't ridiculous what he said. After stopping Rotwood from exposing him -and he's still in danger for that- and having a HUNTER as GIRLfriend, he wasn't going to expose himself in this... this stupid way!

"I don't really care... They already know honkin' bruce like me exists, so-"

"YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU ARE THE BEST, EH? I'LL SAY YA SOMETHING! AFTER CENTURIES OF HIDING I AM NOT GOING TO RUIN IT FOR MY WORLD! YOU MAY LIVE IN THE HUMAN REALM, BUT I HAVE FRIENDS IN THE MAGICAL REALM TOO, YA KNOW?!" Jake was very angry by now. You don't wan't to destroy everything for your own world, do you?

"I know that, I have friends in the ghost zone too, but-" Danny got interrupted again...

"THOSE MORONS OF YOURS DECIDED TO MAKE THEMSELVES KNOWN! WE DON'T! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE AT LEAST PART HUMAN!"

"Jake! You don't understand! YOU HAVE TO DO IT!"

"Danny" Randy said "It will be very risky... Not only for Jake, but I'm already at Alert by some people..."

"Randy, Jake, please. You want to save humanity right? Please help me.." He begged them. Still didn't know why he hadn't his powers though.

"I protect the MAGICAL world! Not the Humanworld!" He snapped "Even for Randy! I mean. He shows up as the only one in Amity Park from Norrisville, and then the Ninja shows up! What do you think about that, eh?" Jake said angrily. He wasn't going to give up that easy.

"I agree..." Randy said. More seriously (?) then ever. All the time he was staring at his shoes. Now he looked up into Danny's ice blue eyes which flickered green for a moment. "With Jake, I can't do that. We have lives too, you know. You revealed yourself to the whole world, Fine! But this is our choice. And we both say NO!" Also Randy was losing his temper.

Is the secret trio falling apart?

"One time I almost exposed myself! And someone caught that on tape! I don't want to erase memories of more people! I'm NOT going to risk that?! You have no idea what you're asking me!" Randy said angrily.

"But you have to-"

"I'll NEVER agree!" Jake snapped again. "You're asking WAY too much now!"

"Sometimes I just wish that..." Danny interrupted himself and his eyes widened in fear. "Ow crud! What have I done! This is BAD!" Randy and Jake looked at him wih a What-The-Heck expression. And Danny was thinking...

* * *

 _Here is the promised Flashback! (danny pov)_

 _15 year old Danny was walking with his best friends Sam and Tucker on the sidewalk. His secret wasn't exposed yet. The three were very tired of he ghost hunting._

 _"Sam, Tucker. You can stay home the next time *yawn*, can handle it myself."_

 _"No Danny!" Sam said "We'll help you anytime" she smiled to her friends_

 _"No! Go home and sleep. We just had school and this time I wasn't the only one to fall asleep during class."_

 _"You're right... I'm going home now" Tucker said as he went in a different direction. Soon Sam went home too"_

 _"Sometimes I wish that -when I have the opportunity- I could have a vacation, but not leaving the city unprotected..."_

"So _you have wished it, So shall it BE!"_

* * *

"I'll explain: When I was 15 years old, I maybe made a wish... And maybe Desiree was around... And she maybe granted that wish..." He said sheepishly. Jake's and Randy's eyes widened in anger. They were furious, no, LIVID.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID! THAT IS JUST THE MOST STUPID THING SOMEONE HAS EVER DONE!" Randy yelled

"YOU KNEW THAT WISHING GHOST WAS AROUND! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WISH THAT?!" Jake asked/yelled

"Please, I need your help...-"

"NO! This is your own fault" Randy began. They both calmed down. Jake continued for Randy "You have to repair this yourself"

"What do you choose: Your secret" He points to the city" Or their lives?" Danny said.

"Oh, you mean that city that is completely in peace and the most dangerous thing is a butterfly?" Jake asked. He pointed at a boy who was allergic for butterflies.

"But that can change!"

"No Danny! We'll find a solution... Promise. But we can't do it. Maybe we have to show you what we've built this whole time... If you do that, then we will help you repair that stupid 'll have to stay longer then a few days..." Randy smirked, he knew what Jake was going to say.

"And I know exactly how... "

* * *

DONE! Sorry for the cliffie, I wanted to add some DRAMA! Believe it or not, this chapter is over 1000 words. Please r&r and tell me what you think. From now on I'll give the chapters names,

No preview this time, to keep the cliffhanger intact. But hey, how are you guys coming back otherwise?

Bye,

CP


	10. AN PLZ READ

Hi! I've got good and bad news:

First the bad news: I have to pick up my slipping grades, So I have to stop... I completely lost my inspiration for dp, adjl, rc9gn and all that cartoons. Why? I'm now reading 'Bleach' (It's awesome!) And it's less child... ish... If you get what I mean. So this **_account_** will be on hiatus for I dunno how long... Most important reason are my grades of course

Good news: No bad news anymore!

Sorry,

Yask


End file.
